dia na praia
by Lancaster-95
Summary: como duas pessoas prestes a se casar podem se divertir em uma praia deserta?     Personagens meus,do livro que eu escrevi: Profecia


Bom dia gente!

Os personagens de The Dark Chronicles me pertencem (Risos)

Historia...

Em uma tarde ensolarada encontramos nosso casal sarcástico numero1, Bill e Cassandra, em uma breve caminhada sobre a areia quente da praia, Cassandra está usando um biquíni lilás com bolinhas rosa,o preferido de seu marido,já ele está com uma toalha em torno dos ombros um óculos escuro e uma bermuda vermelha

Cassandra pov'

"Ele está olhando para todos os lados, será que está tentando se distrair em vez de ficar comigo? Eu to feia? Será que eu to com hálito ruim? Provavelmente não, antes de sair de casa escovei os dentes umas dez vezes, mas provavelmente não estou tão linda quanto ele, não sei o que brilha mais, o sol ou os cabelos loiros dele. Eu coloquei esse biquíni porque é o favorito dele, não sei se é porque é pequeno ou outra coisa, particularmente eu não gosto, mas... gosto é gosto, só fiquei um pouco apreensiva ontem porque ele e os meninos foram em uma despedida de solteiro... Não é que eu seja ciumenta, mas devemos cuidar do que é nosso, apesar de que esses dois meninos eram Dylan e Dante e como sei que os dois são caretas pra caramba,não deixaram Bill fazer nada"

Bill'pov

"Eu não sei se foi uma boa idéia pedir para Cassandra vir com esse biquíni, ta todo enfiado na bunda! Se fosse lá em casa até tudo bem mas aqui com todos esse marmanjos olhando para os peitos de assunto a despedida de solteiro não teve nada a ver com o que tinha planejado,o Dylan ficava ' Isso é errado,blá,blá,blá' e o Dante não foi diferente 'Você gostaria que a Cassandra tivesse com um monte de homem em volta dela? E blá,blá,blá' Nosso casamento está marcado para depois de amanhã,sabe o que é isso? EU vou me casar!"

O casal andava de mãos dadas sobre as areias da praia de Castelhanos em Ilhabela, a praia estava aparentemente vazia, até que a maré desce instantaneamente, dez metros para ser exato, e volta em uma enorme tsunami, a onde derruba o casal, Bill olha com fúria para o mar, mas sua emoção desaparece logo que ele vê Dylan e Stella de mãos dadas como se nada tivesse acontecido,o casal se aproximou de Cassandra e Bill:

-Bom Dia Cassandra, Bom Dia Bill – Cumprimentou Stella alegremente –

Os casais se cumprimentaram e conversaram por um tempo, depois Dylan e Stella retornaram para o mar tão misteriosamente como vieram

Cassandra'pov

Estamos sozinhos o que eu faço agora? É pra dar as mãos? Acho que não, o que devo falar? Já sei!

-Ta quente né! – Comentei –-

-Esta sim, vamos entrar na água?

Ele foi descendo praia abaixo largando os óculos e a toalha comigo, arrumei nossas coisas em um cantinho e fui em direção a água, quando toquei meus pés no mar quase ouvi um _shiiiiiiiiiiii,_dei um mergulho e meu corpo pareceu me agradecer, a água me refrescou como nunca, Bill estava lá no fundo onde não dá pé fazendo sinal para me juntar a ele, quando cheguei ,ele havia mergulhado tentei chamá-lo, mas ele pareceu não me ouvir, passou um minuto e nada, comecei a ficar preocupada, mergulhei para ver se via algo, mas não enxergava nada, coloquei a cabeça para fora d'água e ia até a areia pegar meu cajado para ajudá-lo, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, senti um toque entre minhas pernas, depois uma cabeça emergiu, Bill surgiu:

-Você me deixou preocupada! Seu besta! – Empurrei-o –

-Eu gosto do elemento surpresa! – Respondeu –

Bill'pov

Eu acho que ela não gostou, está até saindo da água, nadei o mais rápido que pude até onde dava pé, a segurei pela cintura e a deixei colada ao meu corpo,sabia que ela gostava da tal caricia,comecei a beijar sua nuca e fui descendo meu beijo pelo seu pescoço e suas costas, deixei-a de frente para mim e beijei sua boca, um beijo exemplar, ela entrelaçou os braços em torno do meu pescoço e eu aproveitei a situação e me fiz de besta e coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, ela estava ficando vermelha, adorava ela com vergonha, aprofundei o beijo, deixei-a de costas para mim novamente e desamarrei seu sutiã, beijei seu colo, ela estava mais vermelha que meu short que aproveitei e tirei-o, fiquei só de cueca Box branca e ela com a parte de baixo do biquíni, nos beijamos ainda mais e as caricias aumentaram, tanto da parte dela quanto da minha,foi o melhor sexo de toda a minha vida

Cassandra'pov

Depois de três horas no mar, saímos e fomos buscar nossas roupas, e o pior acontece, eu estava engatinhando na areia com medo de que alguém me visse e viu... Dante e Lilith resolveram fazer uma caminhada na mesma praia que nós e no mesmo dia:

-Errr... Acho que não é uma boa hora – Comentou Dante –

-Nós vamos dar meia volta e fingir que não vimos nada ok? – Disse Lilith vermelha –

Os dois saíram correndo da praia, eu estava me sentindo como uma placa de pare, imóvel, burra e vermelha, por sorte senti Bill me pegar no colo ele me levou até onde estavam nossas roupas, o que achei engraçado era que ele não estava nem ai se alguém visse as partes dele,pusemos a roupa enquanto o sol se punha,pegamos nosso jipe e voltamos para nosso chalé lá no centro.

Dois Dias depois...

Já estava arrumando nossas malas para irmos embora,quando ouço a campainha,atendi a porta e vislumbro Stella, Dylan, Dante e Lilith me olhando, cada um tinha uma expressão no olhar, convidei-os entrar e ficamos nós seis conversando, depois de duas horas eles foram embora e Bill carregou o carro e voltamos para São Paulo para pegar nosso vôo para Nova Iorque

Fim!


End file.
